Summary of a new story
by twilightinsane36
Summary: I'm writing this new story and need your input on it. Please review but be nice. If you're not going to be nice when you review, please don't. If you don't like it, just please tell me nicely. If you do like it, well, then, please tell me. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

I am writing a twilight fan fiction right now, and I want some feedback on whether or not you think it would be a good story.

First of all, here are the characters in the beginning of the story(I'll explain the extra ones):

All the original Cullens

Renesmee

Seth

Jacob

Jordan

Carlie

Belle

Alex

Carlie and Belle are Renesmee and Jacob's twin daughters.

Carlie imprinted on Jordan, a new werewolf and Belle imprinted on Seth. Alex is Belle and Seth's baby son.

First there are some unsolved murders in Forks, which the Cullens know, is a vampire. What they don't know is that it is Caius, who thinks the Cullens should be killed for "creating" Renesmee. Caius soon really wants something and reveals what he is to the people in Forks. The Volturi think that the Cullens are revealing themselves and Alice sees them coming to kill the Cullens. So they make Renesmee, Jacob, Carlie, Jordan, Belle, Seth and Alex leave so they won't be killed.

Those who leave find another wolf pack in another state and live with them for a while. So the whole story is basically about their life with the new wolf pack and other things. It's not finished yet so I don't know exactly what will happen to the Cullens.

Please review this and tell me what you think. If you don't like it then don't be mean please! Just simply say something nice like, I don't think really like it. If you do think it would be good please tell me why, then I might put it on here. I also need a name for it, so if you have any ideas please tell me! Also, if you have any suggestions, I would like them as well, as long as they are nice. Thanks!


	2. Story Preview

People have seemed to like my idea of this story, I've only gotten positive comments so there's a plus.

Since everyone has been nice and encouraging, I'll give you a preview into this story…

**Seth and I were laying on the bed. He was propped up on one elbow looking at me. I placed one hand on his cheek and the other on my stomach. We had discovered six months ago that I was pregnant. He took his hand and placed it on mine, on my stomach**

"**I still think it's a Seth Jr." He said**

"**I'm sure it's Renesmee Sue." I had wanted to name our baby after our parents.**

"**We'll see" He yawned. He hadn't slept since his last patrol. He moved and lightly placed his head on my stomach. Listening to the baby's heart. I stroked his hair. The moment was perfect until he swung his legs over the edge of the bed**

"**Where are you going?" I said**

"**That was Sam, he needs us. I'll come back as soon as I can"**

"**Okay." I said, still holding his hand. I let go and he took off his shirt**

**He took off running, phasing right before he disappeared into the trees.**

"**Love you." I whispered as I watched him go.**

**I hated it when he had to leave. Why hadn't I phased yet? I was part werewolf. My sister, Carlie, had phased when we were only children. Why couldn't I go with him?**

**I wandered aimlessly back to the big house. I found myself in the kitchen. I found a bag of chips and nibbled on them absent-mindedly. I looked out the window into the pouring rain, wondering what the wolves were doing.**

"**Still worrying about Seth?" I was so absorbed in my thoughts I hadn't heard grandpa walk in**

"**Yeah" I admitted**

"**He's trying to have Sam let him off the hook so he can come home. He really hates being away from you."**

**I sighed. I hated taking him away from doing his duty.**

**I wandered into the family room and turned on the TV. The news was on. There was a story about some unsolved murders in Forks. A first. Grandpa watched nervously from the top of the stairs.**

"**What?"**

"**It's a vampire that's doing the killing"**

**I worried. My family, vampires and werewolves alike, were out there now. **

**Just then Uncle Jasper walked in, his hair glistening with rain.**

"**What's up?" He said, feeling my worry**

"**Oh. Uh. Nothing" He raised his eyebrow**

**I sighed and pointed at the TV**

"**Grandpa says it's a vampire"**

"**What?" He walked over to the couch, his eyes never leaving the screen, and sat next to me.**

"**Not a newborn" he muttered to himself**

**I got up and left him and walked into the living room, where Grandpa and Uncle Emmett were wrestling. Great Grandma watched them nervously, warning them not to break anything. I sat next to great grandpa**

"**Hey" I said**

"**Hello there" he said**

"**What do you think about the vampire killing people in Forks?"**

"**What?"**

**I sighed "It's all over the news" He got up and went into the family room to join Jasper.**

**Uncle Emmett got up and fixed his hair. **

"**Well I think we should just go and take care of him!" He said. I winced**

"**Emmett! We can't do that! He's just being a vampire"**

"**But I'm so bored!"**

**Just then Seth walked in and shook his wet hair out. Relief washed over me.**

**That's the preview. Please Review!**

**By the way… in case you're confused…**

**Great Grandparents = Carlisle and Esme**

**Grandparents = Bella and Edward**


End file.
